This invention relates generally to the field of wrist worn display devices and more specifically to an electronic digital answer bracelet.
Bracelets of all types are commonly worn on the wrist portion of a person's arm. Watches also are commonly worn on the wrist portion of a person's arm. Another popular device that has been used by people for many years is a product called an answer ball. It is traditionally designed to resemble an eight ball from the game of pool. Inside the hollow spherical shape a multifaceted tetrahedron floats in an opaque liquid. Each facet of the tetrahedron shape has a message printed on it. The spherical shell is opaque except for one window where the user can see one facet of the tetrahedron shape as it makes contact with the window thereby displacing the opaque fluid inside the sphere. To get an answer, the user shakes the ball and one of the facets presents itself to the user thereby giving the user a message that has been printed on that facet.
Although the answer ball has proved to be a well received novelty item that has endured for many years, it has certain deficiencies.
The main one being that the ball is rather heavy and bulky and therefore can not be easily transported by the user. The user may wish to have access to such a device for receiving an answer to a question while traveling, shopping or in any location away from home making the ball inconvenient to use. The other deficiency is that the answer ball provides a fixed and limited amount of flat surfaces to print messages on. Therefore it can not store relatively large numbers of answers.